Jane Foster
thumb :"Robaron el trabajo de mi vida, por lo que no tengo mucho que perder." :―Jane foster [fte.] Jane Foster es una astrophysist estadounidense, quienes encontraron Thor después fue desterrado a la tierra por Odin. Biografía ''Semana grande de furia'' Para agregar ''Thor Erik Selvig, and their assistant Darcy Lewis, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Lewis tazered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. ">Jane Foster viajaba en una camioneta con su colega Erik Selvigy su asistente Darcy Lewis, cuando el tema del evento misterioso tiempo de investigación de Foster resultó inesperadamente en un poderoso vórtice antes que ellos. Como lucharon con las condiciones de visibilidad cero, la camioneta chocó con un hombre que había tropezado desde el polvo en su camino. El hombre, que sólo anunció a sí mismo como Thor, se lesionó nuevamente cuando Lewis tazered él, incitando a llevarlo al hospital. Al día siguiente, Darcy hizo un descubrimiento de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de la figura de un hombre en una de las imágenes capturadas del evento atmosférico. Mientras que Jane se dieron cuenta que el recién llegado pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre el evento, Selvig fue más escéptico. Así comenzó un largo desacuerdo entre los dos, con Foster teorizar sobre la posibilidad de un puente de Einstein-Rosen y Selvig insistiendo que todo que Thor había estado diciendo acerca de dioses y otros mundos no era nada más delirante habla basada en viejos mitos. Mjølnir and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Jane and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment. ">A pesar de las preocupaciones de Selvig, interés de Jane en Thor empujó para averiguar más y el trío partió para que el hospital encontrar al extraño. Una vez que se reunieron, el trío y Thor fueron a un restaurante local donde Jane presiona para obtener más información, tratando de hacer sentido de lo que él les estaba diciendo. Fue allí que Thor escuchó Noticias de su falta de Mjølnir y partió en solitario para recuperarla. Regresar a casa, Jane y sus colegas encontraron agentes S.H.I.E.L.D. mediante la confiscación de sus equipos. Después de commiserating con sus colegas sobre la pérdida de sus bienes, Jane encontrase en la calle a Thor nuevamente y se ofrecieron para asistirlo con readquirir su Mjølner. Este objetivo resultó infructuoso cuando Thor, robando en el compuesto de S.H.I.E.L.D. temporal que había surgido alrededor del artefacto, se encontró incapaz de levantar y permitió quedar atrapados. Asgard arrived to take him home, and then The Destroyer arrived to kill him. ">Jane alistó Erik en ayudarla a obtener lanzado Thor, que condujo a una serie de eventos que el grupo expandido en condiciones de servidumbre más estrechamente; Selvig aliarse a los hombre y Foster empezando a lo ven como un interés romántico. Su tiempo juntos se truncó cuando llegaron varios de amigo de Thor de Asgard para llevarlo a casa, y luego llegó El destructor para matarlo. Thor finalmente beat The Destroyer, recuperando su Mjølner y su potencia completa en el proceso. Jane podía ver lo que era realmente por primera vez, pero con el regreso de vino de poder de Thor el regreso de su responsabilidad a su Reino y su pueblo. Ella tuvo que decir adiós como el Dios del trueno regresó a su casa. Los Vengadores Cuando Thor regresa a la tierra, le pide de paradero de Jane, Phil Coulson revela que ahora trabaja para S.H.I.E.L.D., y que ella se había colocada en un lugar secreto para protegerla de Loki. Thor: El mundo oscuro ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Jane Foster es una mujer decidida, con una obstinada será fuerte y un espíritu independiente. Ella cree firmemente los científicos se han invertido con la misión de buscar la verdad, y ella sigue leal a esta idea. Ella tiene un profundo conocimiento en su campo de estudio, Astrofísica, y ella se ha ido muy próximo a descubrir la existencia de Asgard estudiando los rastros wormhole-como por el uso del Puente de Bifrost. Relaciones *Thor Odinson - enamorada. *Darcy Lewis - amigo y trabajo colega. *Donald Blake - Ex novio. *Erik Selvig - amigo y colega. Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Apariciones/actrices *Marvel universo cinematográfico (3 películas) **''Thor (Primera aparición) , Natalie Portman **The Avengers ''- (sólo Mentioned) **''Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Natalie Portman Trivia *En los cómics, Jane Foster comienza como una enfermera, no un astrofísico, pero los estudios querían actualizar el personaje. Ella está enamorada con Donald Blake haber roto con Thor hace décadas en los cómics. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Foster Categoría:Thor Categoría:SHIELD Categoría:Genios